


Crack!

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [22]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto get stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 23 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

Jack wrapped his coat around them tighter as Ianto shivered.

"Let him take us on a trip, you said," Ianto mumbled. "It'll be fun, you said."

He looked around. "Sorry, but being trapped in what appears to be an ice cube is _not_ my idea of fun. And where did the Doctor disappear to anyway? I hope he's not planning… what?"

His voice had been getting progressively louder, but he silenced when he noticed Jack had stopped listening.

"Keep talking Ianto. Your voice is cracking the ice!"

Glancing around, Ianto realised he was right, and launched into an aimless rant.


End file.
